Electronic devices, such as smailphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), may perform various functions, such as, voice communication, wireless data communication, reproduction of videos, capturing of pictures or videos.
Such an electronic device may execute a plurality of applications at the same time, and may output screens for the plurality of applications in various manners. For example, the electronic device may output one application screen selected from a plurality of application screens through multi-tasking. As another example, the electronic device may divide the screen into a plurality of areas through a multi-window, and may output two or applications at the same time.
When the electronic device according to the related art outputs screens for a plurality of applications, a multi-window from which two or more applications are output at the same time may be used or a screen is converted through selection by a user. In this case, in order that the user may identify (e.g., identify a message or identify a webpage) execution of another application, an application output through a screen has to be converted or has to be identified while the screen is divided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.